


Ball Crashing

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [6]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Foxie is Royalty, Gen, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Merlot is Royalty, No Beta We die like Hidden In the SMP, Pirates, Royalty, kidnapping technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: Honestly, this was more work than they should have to do to get a cartographer.
Relationships: Everyone is friends with everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ball Crashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosie_kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/gifts).



> Finally, content for the pirate au.

Honestly, this was more work than they should have to do to get a cartographer. 

Foxie and her crew had been searching for a cartographer for weeks before they found a good one. This cartographer was top of her class, and it showed in the beautiful maps she made. 

Said cartographer also had an armed guard trailing her at 15 feet max if she was out in the market at all times. Foxie had a bounty of about 3000 gold on her head alone, and unless she had a death wish, she was not about to try and talk to Merlot. 

And yet here they were, waiting to be let into a ball to stage a 'kidnapping.' Notice the air quotes. Merlot formulated this plan, of course. The noblewoman was a dramatic bastard, and it would have pissed Foxie off if it hadn't been for Merlot's carefree nature. 

Foxie tugged at her corset, her ribs aching from the constant pressure. Fox hated formal wear, but god'll be damned if she ever passed up an opportunity to rob a nobleman blind and get a crewmate all in one fell swoop.

"Why are we doing this again?" Carson asked and tugged at his collar.

"To get a cartographer." Foxie said, though you could see it in her eyes that she hated it too.

"I thought I was the cartographer!" Hidden joked, referencing the (terrible) maps they had drawn. 

"Hidden, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, your maps are shit." Foxie said, half-joking. The maps looked like they had been drawn by a six-year-old that had only just picked up a quill for the first time. Their cursed companion could draw up a mean battle plan, but god forbid they were the crew cartographer. 

"Why I'm flabbergasted! This is slander! Hogwash!" Hidden said and acted as if they had been stabbed. Their motley little crew burst into giggles.

But as soon as the door opened, the crew of the Kingdom of the Sea went silent. They were supposed to act prim and proper, not at all like their usual selves.

At least, until Merlot found them to let them 'kidnap' her. Then, the fun could begin. And the thievery. 

Merlot's parents were gonna be thrown into a tizzy after finding out that both their daughter and half their valuables had been stolen. 

As soon as she took a step into the ballroom, she wanted to break something. The scent of way too many different perfumes was overwhelming, and the stares. Foxie remembered only now why she hated being a royal. 

This was why she abandoned her identity as Princess Rosalyn Kairi Kingsman. Other than the arranged marriage, of course.

But still, she was gonna do it for the Vine.

Almost immediately, their group waws approached discreetly by Merlot. Her black hair was up in a sweetheart tuck, with just about the fluffiest dress that had a waist size one too small, but she looked just about ready to murder someone.

"I hate it here." Merlot growled, as soon as they were out of earshot to other nobles. "This dress is like, 50 pounds of pure tulle. I can't wait till I can get out of it."

Foxie gave her a sympathetic grimace.

"Anyways, who wants to dance with me, since we have like, an hour before my parents are drunk enough to not notice me gone from the ballroom." Merlot asked, sticking her hands on her hips.

"What about the guards?" Hidden asked, and you could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"My parents didn't bother to check up on me before the ball, so they're knocked out and stuffed in the servants quarters closet." Merlot said, almost too casually. Foxie gave her a look and Merlot giggled. "What? I just thought I'd be honest with you all."

"Nice to know that Lady Merlot Eaglemoore has a sense of loyalty to people she's met like, twice." Carson said, tone jokingly salty.

"Shut yer trap." Foxie said before politely covering up the shred of pirate speak that slipped out with a cough. "But still, would you care to dance, Lady Eaglemoore?"

"Why yes, that would be lovely. Let's see if I can dance in this wretched thing, eh?"

\---

As it turns out, she couldn't. The dress was too puffy for her to even try and do the waltz, and it was so heavy that she was winded after two minutes.

"Well, I guess we're just stuck on the sidelines." Foxie murmured as merlot tried to shove herself into a chair. 

"Give it half an hour, my parents' oughta be roaring drunk by then."

\---

That half an hour was more like fifteen minutes. She and her crew watched as the VIPs of the house drank glass after glass of wine. Foxie had taken one whiff of the stuff they were drinking and opted instead for the champagne. Which she had taken about three sips from, cringing at the bitter and watery flavor, as well as the burning of the bubbles down her throat.

"People won't notice us leaving now. We should go." Merlot said and dislodged herself from the chair. Foxie nodded and placed her flask of champagne (if you could even call it that) on a nearby ledge.

They left out the left-wing doors and, as Merlot had promised, there weren't any guards to stop them on their way to the heiress's room. 

Soon after, Merlot stepped out in proper adventuring gear. She had a large bag perched on her back, pockets on the sides filled to the brim with parchment paper and quills.

She pressed a finger to her lips and waved them into her room. Foxie was surprised at the modesty the room presented. Sure, the furniture was ornate and quite expensive, it was quite bare. Merlot picked up a knapsack from a pile of them in the room. "I managed to filch gold and other expensive stuff when my parents were leading me through the treasury on a count. The other stuff we can grab from the guest rooms and such."

Foxie nodded and each of them took one full bundle and one empty one. She abandoned the skirt and corset, stuffing them into the closet. 

"C'mon." Merlot led them through rooms, silent. She knew where all the valuables were kept in each room, grabbing them as to not raise suspicion from unfamiliar handprints. 

Once they had gone full circle, they went into Merlot's room again. Merlot unlocked the balcony, which they stepped out into, Merlot left it open. She grabbed a rope and tied a knot around the railing. 

"We don't have much time left before the ball dismisses, and we might get seen." Everyone slid down the rope, a silent tension floating in the air. 

"Wait, what about the rope?" Hidden said as Merlot climbed down. Merlot cheekily grinned and pushed the stiff rope back before tugging at it lightly. The knot came undone and it fell to the ground.

"Oh."

Merlot gathered it up, and they set off to the ship and her new home. 

All along the way, Merlot joked and laughed with the others, immediately fitting into their circle of friends. They found out that her favorite flower was a forget me not, and that she had a vulgar sense of humor. They found out that she was good at chess, and Hidden said that they would have to play against each other. 

Accepting Merlot's request to join their crew was quite possibly the best choice Foxie had ever made in her history as Captain. Even if she was quite possibly the hardest crew member to acquire.


End file.
